EL MAL QUERER
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Charles conoce a Sebastián una noche, se enamora y encuentra un amor de película, pronto descubrirá que las cosas no son como cree y el dolor lo llevara por caminos inesperados y a tomar decisiones extremas cuando su relación con Sebastián se vuelve dolorosa.
1. Augurio

**Notas del autor: **

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer Cherick y me siento orgullosa de eso, los shipeo desde hace años y al fin me anime a escribir de ellos. Creo que debo hacer una aclaración de este trabajo. **

**La obra se llama "El mal querer" idéntico al álbum de la cantante española "Rosalía" esto se debe a qué me inspire en todo ese maravilloso trabajo para esta historia. Como aclaración el álbum se compone de once canciones, cada canción tiene su titulo y es un episodio, porque al final ese trabajo es una sola historia. Entonces yo decidí mantener esa misma línea, pero no use los títulos de las canciones para los capítulos, que es lo que normalmente hago cuando una canción me inspira", más bien uso el nombre de los episodios que la misma cantante le da a sus canciones. **

**Al final solo excluí una canción que es "Nana" esto se debe a que este trabajo no es un omegarverse o m-preg y en esa canción se habla de un aborto que tuvo la protagonista como resultado del maltrato recibido por su esposo. Por ese motivo la saque, de ahí cada capítulo es narrado según la estructura de las canciones. **

**Al final me siento muy satisfecha de este trabajo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo. **

**Augurio.**

Charles era un hombre de ciencia, amaba las hipótesis y teorías, nada le resultaba mejor que debatir y probar cosas, eso lo había llevado a estudiar genética, por eso nunca creyó en cosas como las casualidades, el destino. Aquello le parecía un sin sentido, por eso aquella tarde después de haber tenido lo que oficialmente llamaría un día de "mierda" fue hacia un bar, porque nada para olvidar las penas como un trago que bloquearas algunas de sus funciones cerebrales.

O al menos ese era el plan.

Y esa noche, cuando ese hombre extraño le sonrió y se acerco con claras intenciones de algo más, pensó que podría darse el lujo de dejarse llevar, el sexo aliviaba el estrés de una forma increíble, pensó. Después de dos tragos más de tequila descubrió que el hombre se llamaba Sebastian Shaw.

"Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado" había murmurado en su oído, provocando que su cuerpo se estremecería.

Charles sonrió, tomo el poco de licor que aún reposaba en su vaso y salió del sitio con la idea de haber encontrado algo bueno, aunque sea esa para pasar la noche. Al dejar el bar sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, era muy diferente al que sintió cuando Sebastián le habló en el bar.

Era algo un poco más una advertencia, Charles sonrió ante la línea de pensamiento que tenía _"Que estupidez"_ se dijo mientras tomaba a su acompañante del brazo, definitivamente el licor había bloqueado sus funciones normales, porque estando sano no pensaría cosas como esas.

El sexo fue realmente bueno, de hecho, cuando Charles despertó no podía recordar muy bien porque el día anterior había sido una verdadera mierda, bueno la verdad si podía, pero prefería dejarlo de lado. Miro a Sebastián que dormía a su lado y pensó que sería un desperdicio dejarlo ir, él hombre había sido realmente atento, observo como respiraba y pensó que podía tener algo bueno entre las manos, así que en vez de irse como era su costumbre, se quedó.

Con el pasar de los días Charles comprobó que su pensamiento había sido acertado, el hombre era todo lo que el amor "idealizaba" lo hacia sentir tan bien, lo escuchaba y recordaba hasta el mínimo detalle, por eso, después de un mes de tener sexo y ser algo a lo que no le había puesto nombre, Charles decidió dar el otro paso y fue feliz cuando Sebastián aceptó salir con él.

Su hermana Raven por alguna razón estaba en contra de su actual novio, pero Charles decidió no hacerle caso, ella siempre había sido sobreprotectora. Las cosas con Sebastián eran buenas, estaba seguro de ello. Jamás pensó que encontraría algo así.

Por eso cuando el hombre le propuso que vivieran juntos, después de haber cumplido los tres meses acepto sintiéndose una persona realmente afortunada. Esa tarde cuando se lo comento a su hermana discutieron.

"Ya lo entenderá Charles, por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por nosotros" había dicho Sebastián mientras lo consolaba.

A pesar del enojo de Raven y la negativa de Logan, se mudó junto a Sebastián, esa tarde mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la habitación de su novio pensó si hacia lo correcto; quizá Raven tenía algo de razón y estaba caminando muy rápido, pero Sebastián era una persona real, o al menos eso pensaba, no podía dudar, no quería dejarlo ir.

Hace mucho que no tenia algo tan profundo como eso, él quería y lo querían en igual medida, porque Raven y Logan no podían entender eso. A pesar de todo la situación le provocaba vértigo, este tipo de relación y forma de vida era totalmente desconocido para él y no quería arruinarlo. En su cabeza todo esto se sentía como atravesar un puente colgante sin saber que había de otro lado.

Eso lo llenaba de dudas y miedo, además sentir que estaba perdiendo a las dos únicas personas que siempre habían estado a su lado no ayudaba del todo. Charles suspiro y se acostó en la cama intentando calmar sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya estas todo? —Sebastián entro en la habitación y se acostó en su lado.

—Así es —respondió y quizás en su voz salió todas las dudas que estaba teniendo, si Sebastián lo noto no dijo nada, en un movimiento rápido se sentó a horcajadas encima de Charles y lo beso.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí —admitió al separe, mirándolo fijamente.

Charles lo abrazo —Es bueno estar aquí —murmuro y decidió dejar de lados sus miedos.


	2. Boda

**2: La boda**

Charles no tenía queja de su relación, estaba siendo algo realmente maravillo, parecía que él y Sebastián se entendía de una forma increíble, no discutían, el sexo era de otro nivel y sobre todo los cuidados que le daban su pareja lo hacían sentirse realmente completo. Esos seis meses creyó sentir más que todo lo que alguna vez llego a sentir por sus parejas anteriores.

Además, las cosas se arreglaron cuando Raven y Logan volvieron a hablarle, a pesar de que fue él quien tuvo que buscarlos, pudieron solucionar las cosas, pero para evitar futuros inconveniente Charles le pidió que no se metieran en su relación con Sebastián. _"Es mi vida, quiero vivirla y me haría feliz que compartan esto conmigo, pero si ustedes no quieren aceptar a Sebastián, no pobre hacer nada. No quiero perderlos ni a ustedes ni a él."_

Y aunque claramente no les agrado eso, ambos accedieron. Ese día mientras le contaba a Sebastián lo que había pasado tuvieron su primera discusión.

"_No puedes hacer eso, debes decirme. Sabes que no les agrado y si ellos hacen algo para separarnos." _

"_¡Ellos no son así! Son mi familia, no puedes pedirme que este lejos de ellos"._

"_No quiero que te alejes de ellos, solo me preocupa que puedan alejarte de mí". _

Charles había justificado su enojo cuando escucho eso. _"No discutamos por esto, nadie me apartara de ti"._

"_¿Lo prometes?" _

"_Lo prometo"_

Una semana después de esa discusión Sebastián le propuso matrimonio, llevaban seis meses saliendo.

Cuando le comentó a Raven y Logan lo de la boda recibió menos euforia de la que esperaba, pero al menos ellos no dijeron nada, sin embargo, la desaprobación se notaba en su rostro. A pesar de todo, ambos le desearon lo mejor. Eso basto para hacerlo sentir verdaderamente dichoso.

La planificación de la boda duro exactamente tres meses más, la mayor parte fue hecha por Sebastián. Raven expreso su molestia ante el evidente desespero de su esposo por casarse pronto.

"_No te parece raro, porque no se toma su tiempo, hace todo con desesperación es sospechoso"_ había dicho una tarde mientras tomaban él te.

"_Cada cosa que haga Sebastián siempre va a levantar tus sospechas"_ había dicho Charles con una gran sonrisa, restándole importancia.

Raven rodo los ojos _"Touché"_ agrego con resignación, pero la sensación de que su hermano estaba cometiendo un gran error no la abandono.

La boda fue una verdadera pretensión pensó Raven al entrar a la recepción, se notaba que Charles no la había organizado el no era ese tipo de persona que tenía que demostrar su estatus social de esa manera. _"A este paso te quedaras sin herencia pronto"_ había comentado con sarcasmo Logan, estaba ahí porque Raven lo llevo en contra de su voluntad.

"_Te equivocas, todo lo pago Sebastián o al menos eso me dijo Charles" _admitió mientras caminaban a sus puestos.

"_Bueno eso es cierto, el sujeto tiene una buena cantidad de dinero en los bancos"_

"_Lo investigaste"_ comentó Raven sorprendida.

"_Sí lo hice, es mi trabajo no puedo evitarlo" _

"_Encontraste algo"_ preguntó curiosa.

"_No nada, solo información básica y los registros bancarios, eso es lo sospechoso, este tipo es casi perfecto ni siquiera tiene una multa de tránsito." _

"_No crees que tal vez lo estamos juzgando mal" _

Ambos se sentaros en las sillas donde estaban sus nombres _"Eso es lo raro, todos tenemos algo, incluso Charles y eso que siempre ve lo mejor de todo el mundo. Mientras más limpio este, más sospechosos es". _

Cuando Charles entro en la iglesia, Raven no pudo evitar pensó que estaba mal; pero él se veía tan feliz que guardo todos su miedos y dudas, le daría el beneficio de la duda a Sebastián y no se metería, después de todo no rompería una promesa con su hermano.

Ambos dieron sus votos y el cura los declaro esposo, se besaron.

—Te amo —murmuro Charles en su oído al separarse.

Sebastián sonrió y lo miro complacido. Tomo de su mano y bajaron del altar.

Sebastián estaba lleno de dicha mientras caminaban hacia la salida ahora Charles no solo le había jurado amor eterno, incluso morirá por él de ser necesario.


	3. Celos

**3 CELOS**

Llevaban tres meses de esposos cuando las primeras discusiones empezaron a aparecer, Charles sabia que era normal, todas las parejas pasan por cosas así, pero son esas dificultades las que ayudan a que crezcan como parejas y aprendan a adecuarse mejor el uno con el otro. Llevaba un mes como esposo y diez en la relación, era normal que en ocasiones algunas cosas los enojaran.

Aunque esto la mayoría de las veces pasaba con Sebastián.

Al parecer Charles hacía cosas que lo enojaban muy seguido últimamente, como el hecho de que sonriera a los demás en los lugares públicos.

—Podrías no hacer eso —la voz de Sebastián estaba llena de enojo. Charles frunció las cejas confundido.

—¿Qué cosa amor? —pregunto con una sonrisa, para aligerar el ambiente.

—Sonreírle a todo el mundo, pareciera que estuvieras buscando algo que no necesitas.

La forma en que Sebastián se expresó lo hizo sentir contrariado. —Es solo un gesto —explico—.

—No me importa deja de hacerlo. Para ti puede ser un gesto, pero lo demás lo tomaran de otra forma, vas a mi lado y le sonríes a otros como si buscaras algo en ellos.

—Lo siento, no sabía que te molestara tanto —Charles se disculpó—, prometo que no lo hare nuevamente —agrego e intento tomar la mano de su esposo. Este se apartó de forma brusca.

Charles se sintió estúpido por haber ocasionado una pelea entre ellos.

Con el pasar de los días la lista de cosas "Que no puedes hacer" aumento, pero Charles no dijo no, pensó que Sebastián lo estaba protegiendo, que era una forma de demostrarle su amor. Después de todo la confianza es uno de los componentes principales en una relación. Así que no dijo nada cuando Sebastián le pidió acceso a sus redes, ni cuando le preguntaba constantemente "A qué hora llegaste", "Con quién andas", o cuando le reclamaba por no responder sus llamadas y mensajes, ignoro todo porque creyó que esas actitudes eran una forma de expresar amor.


	4. Disputa

**4\. Disputa**

Durante las semanas siguientes, las cosas se pusieron un poco elevadas de tonos, las discusiones eran más seguidas y siempre era culpa de Charles o su trabajo, esto llevo a que Sebastián lo agrediera de forma sutil e indirecta. Hacía cosas como empujarlo cuando estaba molesto, decirle que estaba equivocado, aunque tuviera la razón o acusarlo de histérico cuando se enojaba.

La primera vez que Sebastián lo abofeteo Charles lloro por horas, fue cuando tenían un año tres meses de relación. Había sido algo realmente decepcionante y triste. Lo peor de todo era que lo golpeo porque un hombre paso a su lado guiñándole el ojo y diciéndole "_Precioso_".

"_Eso pasa porque los provocas" _acusó Sebastián y después de eso se subió al auto dejándolo triste y desorientado.

Después de eso, Sebastián le pidió una disculpa _"No volverá a pasar"_ prometió.

Charles decidió confiar en él.

Las cosas iban empeorando de forma progresiva, el trabajo de Charles seguía siendo un problema, a pesar de que él tenía acceso a toda la información de Charles lo acusaba de ser infiel o de estar interesado en otras personas. Esa noche las cosas se habían subido de tonos después de que Sebastián encontrara en sus cosas de trabajo una carta de una de sus alumnas.

Charles estaba cansado y ese día no tenía ganas de escuchar lo mismo de siempre, así que se enojo y le respondió a Sebastián, si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría después claramente no lo hubiese hecho.

"_No quiero hacer esto, pero tú lo provocas" _

Sebastián estaba parado al borde de la cama. Charles se encogió en la cama y cerro sus ojos, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y el alma rota. Se sentía confundido y asustado.

"_A mí me duele más que a ti, espero que pienses en todo lo que provocas, me estas arruinando Charles"._

Charles soltó un gemido de dolor.

Sebastián se marchó.


	5. Lamento

**5\. Lamento**

Después de que lo golpeara por primera vez, Sebastián pidió disculpas y terminó convenciéndolo para que dejara su trabajo, cuando Raven se entero fue a buscarlo y volvieron a discutir.

"_Si no puedes entender lo que hago, vete Raven. Pero déjame en paz". _Exclamó.

Su hermana lo miro llena de dolor y sin decir nada se marchó de esa casa, lo último que supo de ella es que se había ido a Europa a hacer su maestría. Por petición de Sebastián se había alejado de todos, ahora pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo y no podía salir sin antes comunicarle a su esposo donde iba, si su intención era encontrase con alguien más debía hacerlo en un horario que su esposo también pudiera asistir.

Siempre estaban junto cuando él tenía alguna actividad, esto terminó alejando a las pocas personas con las que hablaba. Incluso Sebastián había llegado al punto de controlar sus cuentas bancarias, para saber en que se gastaba su dinero. Si algo no le parecía terminaba muy mal para él.

Pronto él miedo se apodero de él y dejó de hacer las cosas porque les complacía, la única idea que rondaba su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo era complacer a Sebastián para evitar que se enojara, solo debía hacerlo feliz y así las cosas estarían bien.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos esa técnica no siempre funcionaba.

Charles puso las manos en el borde del lavadero y se dedico a ver como el agua rojiza era absorbida. Las lagrimas mojaban su rostro, esa noche había sido otra tortura, se aparto del lavadero y se sentó en el baño, llorando en silencio. Sebastián odiaba sus "_dramas baratos_", como él solía llamarlos, por ahora solo quería un poco de paz.

Llevaba meses siendo maltratado por Sebastián y sentía tanta vergüenza de si mismo para hacer algo, él era culpable de todo eso, fue su culpa que la relación se arruinara de esa manera, pero no creía que debiera soportar todo ese dolor por el que atravesaba. En noches así era cuando recordaba las peleas que había visto en su padre y se decía que debía aguantar, que las cosas cambiarían, solo tenia que ser fuerte y resistir.

Después de todo Sebastián aún lo amaba, solo estaban pasando por un mal momento.


	6. Clausura

**6\. Clausura**

Cuando cumplieron su segundo aniversario, Charles llego a la conclusión de que tal vez necesitaba ayuda externa, a lo mejor hablar con un experto en el tema ayudaría, quería solucionar las cosas con su esposo volver a lo que eran al principio. Solo debía hablar con alguien que lo guiaría, que le diera las estrategias para que pueda conseguirlo.

Así que, con esa idea en mente, durante un mes saco pequeñas cantidades de dinero que no despertaran la atención de su esposo y agendo una cita para una terapeuta de parejas, Sebastián había mencionado algo de una reunión de negocios importante por la cual debía ausentarse dos días, aprovecharía ese tiempo para hablar con la mujer y luego intentaría recuperar la relación con Sebastián.

Porque quizás el problema realmente era él.

La primera cita con la terapeuta no ayudo mucho, le explicó porque estaba ahí omitiendo ciertos detalles que le daban vergüenza, la mujer lo había mirado de forma suspicaz y le hizo ciertas preguntas. Al segundo día volvió a ir, agendo tres horas de citas, porque sentía que podía llegar a algo, pero tuvo que sacar dinero de la cuenta, sabía que esto llamaría la atención de su esposo, pero si hablar con esa mujer ayudaba, podría explicárselo a Sebastián cuando regresara y trabajarían en su relación.

En la segunda cita, comento las cosas que se negó a decir en la primera, pero estaba desesperado _"Solo quiero que la cosas vuelvan a ser como antes"_ la mujer lo había mirado con aprehensión. Lo lamentable de esas situaciones era que ella no podía decir que estaba en una relación de maltrato, las citas debían seguir hasta que el paciente se diera cuenta de su propia situación, ella podía guiarlo darle todo para que entendiera, pero no podía entregarle la conclusión.

Eso provocaba resistencia en los pacientes y una negación que en ocasiones lo aislaba aún más _"Debemos seguir con las citas, antes de que traigas a tu esposo, debo hablar más contigo"._ Charles sonrió con amargura.

"_No puedo, estoy aquí porque necesito su ayuda, usted se especializa en esto, dígame que debo hacer, como hago que las cosas mejores, que debo cambiar en mi para que este bien, para poder hacerlo feliz". _

La mujer se puso de pie y busco un libro en su librero, se lo entrego a Charles _"Espero verlo aquí nuevamente,_ _por ahora solo puedo decirte que leas esto y si te siente identificado y no puedes volver a venir a verme, busca en internet. Al final de libro ahí sitios que te pueden ayudar"_

"_No entiendo" _admitió Charles.

"Tómalo y léelo"

Cuando llego a casa, escondió el libro en un lugar lejos del alcance de Sebastián, la idea de que no podía confiar en su esposo lo hizo sentir desolado pero el instinto lo impulso a esconder el libro. Cuando Sebastián llegó estaba claramente enojado. Le pidió una explicación y decidió ser sincero.

Esa noche la golpiza fue una de las peores que pudiese recordar.

Sebastián tomó la decisión de pagar un guardaespaldas que lo vigile porque obviamente ya no podía confiar en él.


	7. Liturgia

**7\. Liturgia**

Erik Lehnsherr era el nombre de su guardaespaldas, cuando lo vio por primera vez sintió una gran desconfianza de él, si Sebastián lo había contratado tenia que ser igual a él. La idea de que podía llegar a agredirlo paso por su cabeza. Él no hablaba mucho y era estoico, pero siempre estaba pendiente de él.

La primera vez que Sebastián lo golpeo frente a él, sintió mucha vergüenza.

Pero Erick lo había levantado del suelo y le entrego un pañuelo para que secara la sangre de su nariz. Cuando lo hizo no lo miro con pena o tristeza, tampoco era indiferencia, era algo que no podía explicar. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"_Gracias"_ Charles se puso de pie y limpio su familia.

Con el pasar de los días Charles fue bajando la resistencia que tenía con Erick al ser este su única compañía decidió hablarle, las primeras veces era algo unilateral porque este no respondía, pero poco a poco fue integrándose más. Claro nunca hablaban con Sebastián cerca pero cuando estaban solo en la casa, Erick participativo y a Charles le ayudaba tener a alguien con quien conversar.

Los días pasaban y con el tiempo Erick perdía el formalismo, las conversaciones eran más fluidas y divertidas. Erick era bastante ingenioso y tenía un carisma que bueno a simple vista no se podía detectar. A pesar de lo buena que era la compañía de su guardaespaldas y lo agradable que le resultaba tenerlo cerca, la situación son Sebastián seguía siendo igual de mala y desagradable.

Esa noche se encontraba en el patio, tomando un poco de aire, Sebastián no llegaba aún y al parecer cuando decidiera volver estaría borracho decidido a forzarlo en hacer algo que evidentemente no quería o golpearlo. Charles se sentó y observo el cielo. Quería irse de ese lugar lejos, donde Sebastián no lo encontrara.

Pero Sebastián tenía un control absoluto de su dinero, no podía hacer nada sin que él se enterara, no sabía donde ir y no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente para pedir ayudar, había leído el libro que le dio la terapeuta y al parecer estaba en una relación de maltrato y aunque quiso pedir ayuda, desistió al recordar lo que paso la última vez que esa idea paso por su cabeza.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" pensó cerrando los ojos, se sentía tan perdido y solo.

Una brisa de viento le acaricio el rostro y sonrió con amargura. Nunca parecía tener una repuesta.

"Debería entrar" Erick habló acercándose "su esposo llegara pronto"

Charles asintió. Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada, pero Erick lo detuvo del brazo, mirándolo con genuina impresión, ambos conocían como era Sebastián, al parecer lo posibles escenarios venideros eran inevitables.

"Debería marcharse" recomendó acercándose "No sacara nadie bueno quedándose aquí".

Charles suspiro y lo miro fijamente "No puedo, no me dejara ir, me lo ha dicho, me mataría antes de dejarme marchar. Él tiene control sobre mí, siento que si lo dejo no podre esconderme".

"Si quiere irse y no ser encontrado, puedo hacerlo. Pero necesito saber que serás capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para dejar este infierno atrás".

Charles hubiese dudado de Erick, pero estaba seguro de que sus intenciones eran buenas, claro ahora que conocía un poco del pasado de este. Pero Sebastián poseía el dinero y los contactos no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo "Lo pensaré" admitió y se marchó a su habitación.


	8. Éxtasis

**8\. Éxtasis **

La primera vez que Erick y Charles se besaron estaban en el comedor, lo había invitado a comer y estaban bromeando sobre lo estúpida que era la película que vieron esa mañana, a Erick le gustaba la risa de Charles, pero este evento era algo que pasaba muy poco, por eso lo hacia feliz poder compartir ese momento.

Su relación avanzo mucho y aunque ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema de marcharse, Charles era feliz con lo que tenía en ese momento, Erick se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba, era diferente a lo que Sebastián era ahora o antes, Erick nunca decía las cosas para agradar era sincero, dolorosamente sincero y aquello era refrescante en todo ese infierno que vivía.

Por eso Charles no podía definir cuando empezaron a torcerse sus sentimientos, era algo que paso sin darse cuenta y a pesar de saber de lo que era capaz su esposo aquella tarde mientras Erick le ayudaba a recoger los platos, lo beso. Para su sorpresa Erick no lo aparto.

El encierro nunca le había asentado tan bien a Charles, ambos eran cuidadosos, pero tenían demasiado tiempo entre manos como para no aprovecharlo, sin embargo, ahora los golpes que Charles recibía afectaban a Erick de forma genuina, en ocasiones pareciera como si él pudiera atacar a Sebastián. A pesar de todo se Charles se lo prohibido, aún tenía mucho miedo de su esposo y no quería que lo separaba de él.

Sebastián se fue del país por un proyecto que tenía en manos y para sorpresa de Charles lo dejo en la casa, ahora él estaba saliendo con una mujer rubia muy hermosa, Charles se enteró porque obviamente la discreción era algo que le valía poco a Shaw. Probablemente se iría con ella, pero ya no podía importarle menos.

Tendría dos meses para estar con Erick, dos jodidos meses. Y claro que los aprovecharía.

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo fue increíble, Charles había olvidado por completo la forma en que se sentía tener sexo a voluntad, sin temor de hacer las cosas mal, Erick era increíble y tenía una técnica gloriosa.

"Charles" murmuraba Erick cuando lo besaba.

Aquello enloquecía a Charles, la forma en la que su nombre era pronunciada, siempre lo hacía de forma lenta, pero con seguridad. En cambio, cuando tenían sexo era completamente diferente, Erick se aferraba a él y lo llamaba por su nombre con añoranza, como si quiera sostenerlo en sus brazos y alejarlo de toda la mierda que vivía.

"Charles" susurraba en su oído mientras lo sujetaba antes del llegar al clímax.

"Charles" decía, lento y suave cuando con sus ojos le pedía que por favor abandonara a Sebastián.

Pero esa noche mientras estaban acostado en el sofá viendo una película, Erick dijo su nombre como nunca lo había dicho "Charles" había murmurado tomando su mano, la misma en la que llevaba el anillo que lo mantenía rehén. "Te quiero".

Las lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla sin poderlo evitar. Erick solo lo sostuvo.


	9. Cordura

**10\. Cordura**

Cuando Sebastián volvió lo hizo dos semanas antes, para sorpresa de Charles. En ese momento Erick no se encontraba había salido a comprar las cosas para la semana, Sebastián dejo la orden de que Charles no podía salir hasta que regresara, Erick tenía que encargarse de todo. Él llego demasiado molesto, por alguna razón desconocida para él.

Ahora Charles estaba seguro de que debía dejar a ese hombre, pero aún tenía las manos atadas y no solo eso, Sebastián menciono en muchas ocasiones que antes de dejarlo ir o firmarle el divorcio lo mataría y por desgracia Charles no dudaba de que fuera capaz.

Esa noche mientras Erick limpiaba sus heridas, decido aceptar la propuesta que hace mucho tiempo le había hecho él hombre "Puedes solucionar todo para dejarlo y que jamás me encuentre".

"Puedo hacerlo" admitió acariciando su mejilla "Pero la única forma en que te podrás librar de él es si muere, un hombre como él jamás se detendrá".

"No creo que pueda…"

"Si hubiese otra forma no te pediría esto, pero él ha hecho cosas muy malas y su dinero lo ha sepultado todo, por eso esta tan limpio. Te matará Charles, así que debes escoger tú o él"

Charles dudo, no sería capaz de algo así, Sebastián podía ser abusivo, pero merecer la muerte era algo diferente.

"Cuando este listo te diré que lo hagas, debo pensarlo".

Al mes de que su regreso Sebastián termino con su amante y saco todo su coraje con Charles, eso lo envió al hospital, termino intervenido quirúrgicamente y duro tres semanas en el hospital, Sebastián nunca apareció.

Erick jamás se alejo de él. Había dudado de que Sebastián llegara tan lejos, no entendía porque, si el hombre claramente era un animal, no podía creer que lo justificara tanto. Erick venía de hacer el pago de la cuenta, lo habían dado de alta y regresarían a ese lugar que algún día llamo hogar.

Ninguno había hablado del tema, Erick no reprocho nada, Charles lo agradeció.

Sin embargo, cuando subió al auto supo lo real que habían sido las palabras de Erick "Hazlo, haré lo que sea necesario" Erick solo asintió.

"Bien"

Charles vio como Sebastián perdía el equilibrio, su respiración fallaba y se estaba ahogando, logro sostenerse y lo miro fijamente, lleno de odio. Se quedó paralizado. Sebastián camino hacia él, pero cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, había sangre.

"Dale esto, pensaran que fue una sobredosis, cuando pierda la conciencia no lo toques, solo sal de la casa, recuerda usar los guantes que te entregues. Luego iras al lugar indicado"

La voz de Erick sonaba en su cabeza. Debía hacer todo tal cual se le indico. Eso hizo, dejo la casa y fue donde se le indico. No entendía como Erick consiguió hacer todas las cosas que hizo, pero al parecer su pasado le había dejado buenos contactos. Le tomo solo dos semanas ármalo todo, pero Charles sospecho que había empezado a trabajar hace meses atrás, incluso antes de intimar.


	10. Poder

**11\. Poder**

Se anunció que su vuelo estaba a punto de despegar, Erick estaba a su lado.

"Ya es hora" pronuncio Charles con felicidad, dejaría todo atrás y vería su hermana después de años.

Ahora ya no llevaba el anillo y gracias a Erick ya no estaba casado con Sebastián. Aunque no sabía exactamente lo que paso con él porque Erick le hizo prometer que no buscarían información sobre él.

"Ahora puedes dejar todo atrás"

Charles sonrió y miro a lo lejos la gente empezaba a amontonarse.

"Que te vaya bien" murmuro Erick abrazándolo, Charles correspondió el gesto.

Había pensado que ese momento le dolería, pero no era así, ahora se sentía libre podía empezar desde cero, podía sanar.

"Nos vemos" dijo y se alejo de Erick.

Cuando vio a Raven en el aeropuerto corrió a sus brazos y lloro. Estaba feliz de verla, ella no hizo preguntas y el no habló mucho, tendrían tiempo de contarse todo, o casi, Charles jamás diría en voz alta lo que hizo con Sebastián.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto y el frio invernal lo recibió supo que las cosas mejorarían, Raven lo tomo de su mano y caminaron hacia el auto de ella, al fin era libre y podía comenzar a sanar, debía buscar ayuda, pero eso no sería problema, ahora tenía su libertad, para tomar decisiones que le permitan curar sus heridas.

Estaba decidido a superar el dolor por él que paso y a Sebastián, pero jamás olvidaría lo que ese hombre le hizo un día.

**Notas finales: **

**Llegando aquí creo que tengo dos cosas que aclarar, lo demás puede quedar a su imaginación. La razón por la que Erick no se va con Charles es porque él entiende, que Charles solo podrá sanar si empieza de cero, sin aferrarse a nadie. Entonces decide sacrificar su relación para darle su completa libertad. En este mismo sentido, Charles nunca le pide que lo acompañe porque al final de todo y después de lo que hizo sabe que debe reiniciar su vida, comenzar de cero y sanar. No siente culpa por lo que hizo, ni dolor por dejar a Erick, saben que su libertad es un resultado de todo eso y lo único que aprecia es ese sentimiento de poder que tiene al ser libre. **

**De sentir y saber que su vida solo depende él. **

**Si alguien considera que matar a Shaw fue mucho, pues eso sucede en la canción que corresponde a ese episodio. **

**Me pondré intensa con esto, pero bueno. Recuerden que las relaciones de maltrato son una verdadera porquería y no solo eso está comprobado psicológicamente que una persona que sufre maltrato por lo menos intentara dejar a su agresor/ra una siete veces, antes de hacerlo definitivamente. ¡Parece una locura! Pero es cierto, además si la victima es aislada totalmente o los amigos y familiares se alejan porque "No entienden porque no lo deja si es lógico", están abandonando a esa persona. **

**La soledad hace que dejar al agresor sea más difícil, por eso si alguien quien conocen sufren una relación de maltrato no se alejen quédense a su lado y apoyen, aunque no entienda el "porque" solo manténganse a su lado con la esperanza de que en algún momento esa persona dejara a su agresor y recuerden brindarles herramientas que le permitan ver la realidad de lo que vive. **

**Bueno, agradezco a quienes llegaron hasta aquí. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Larga vida y prosperidad.**


End file.
